User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - All the Different Dragons
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Duel Dragon decks, always the subject of the discussion topic "Does this deck really have what it needs?" To be honest, Duel Dragons seem like Demongodol or bust most of the time...but that does not stop us from creating many different variations of the deck. And guess what? Buddy Rave gave us a new way to build the deck! A pretty...weird way of building it. Wow, what is this montrosity of a deck? We are including as many of the good Size 1 and Size 2s as possible for this new kind of deck, to maximize the efficiency. Same applies to the Size 0s, sorta. All of this is to maximize the usage of our buddy: Zargilragne. Zargilragne is an insane Impact Monster that Duel Dragons recieved, with the ability to deal 10 damage all by itself, by having 9 or more different Duel Dragons in the drop zone. Well, yeah, we are just including many different monsters to make sure all of them add to the count. And the weird thing is that this deck actually works. Not all the time, but it does, even when you dont get Zargilragne out. We are also running 4 copies of Origin Demongodol to search out Demongodol Ark or other copies of him to thin the deck just a little bit. Spannel is a gauge gaining monster, so it works well as well. Iron Ceasar is also a really good Duel Dragon, and you should run it in other Duel Dragon decks as well, due to the topdeck soulguard for just 1 gauge. We are also running Ritual of Deity Lord Descend, not only to push out Zargilragne, but to get value out of our other Size 3s too: Devilgadez, Grangadez and Zagararis, who all can do valuable stuff if you are not ready to bring out Zargilragne yet. Grangadez especially because he might accelerate the drop zone with his 4 souls. Bound Ruler Fist the Dragoenergy clone, works with the deck and has the Duel Dragon attribute. Super Strength Replenishment is ran at 4 simply because we want to get it as fast as we can, but it can be dropped to 2 copies and replaced with other stuff should you want it. Amassed Spinning Aura is our Kosher, which is easy to satisfy the condition for, and in this deck, drawing into the key components is important. Battle Aura Circle for defense. Lastly we have Battle Dragon Bursting Charge, while it functions kinda like Ritual of Deity Lord Descend, it is infact different, in the fact you only call during the final phase with this, and that allows for the dirtiest of plays if you have enough gauge for it. Use Ritual to get out Zargilragne and attack with it in the Attack Phase, then call Zargilragne from your hand, sacking the first one, and then you cast Bursting Charge, allowing you to call another one. That will result in six attacks the opponent needs to worry about. Six instances of 2 effect damage if the condition is filled, resulting in 12 damage, while the six seperate attacks deal 3 damage each, for a total of 18. That is 30 damage your opponent has to dodge with that combo. Zargilragne can be built like normal Duel Dragon decks, so you just ignore the potential of the effect damage and go for his Double Attack instead, and feel free to buidl a deck like that. However you build this new Duel Dragon deck, Zargilragne added one of the most explosive and sudden bursts of damage this game has seen in the 30 months the game has existed. Dont sleep on the Duel Dragon deck...because they are out for blood. Category:Blog posts